Dean Hardscrabble
Dean Abigail Hardscrabble is the tertiary antagonist in Disney/Pixar's 2013 animated film Monsters University.Helen Mirren lends Voice to Dean Hardscrabble Character She is a dark red dragon-like monster with millipede-like legs and red bat wings. Background Official Bio "To Dean Hardscrabble, there are scary monsters and there are all other monsters. It is no surprise she feels this way—she is, after all, a legendary Scarer and Dean of the School of Scaring at Monsters University. Aspiring Scare students must be up for the challenge to impress her, though she is convinced that her assessment of who is truly scary and who is not is never wrong."New Character Posters – Meet the Monsters of Monsters University Personality Hardscrabble is the archetype of a strict and no-nonsense school headteacher, and not so easily pleased. She is not afraid to point out somebody's shortcomings and even lightly taunts students who do not impress her. At the same time, however, she firmly believes in fairness, as she was understandbly angered when one of the teams in the Scare Games cheated and when Sulley admitted that he rigged the machinery on the last event to help Mike win. But despite her harsh exterior, the climax of the film depicts Hardscrabble as capable of a certain degree of sympathy. She also has very keen observation, as she knew Mike only joined Oozma Kappa to get back into the program, which is why she changed the bet into letting the whole team into the program, as opposed to just Mike. After Mike bravely made the bet with her and indeed surprised her at the end of the Scare Games, Hardscrabble warms up to both him and Sulley, and is visibly upset at the idea of expelling them from the university, and does her best to encourage them and wish them the best of luck in the future. While Hardscrabble is far from evil or malicious, it is entirely possible for her to be seen as the main antagonist of the film, given that she is Mike and Sulley's primary opponent in the film, in a similar vein to Anton Ego. Appearances ''Monsters University Dean Hardscrabble is first seen flying into Professor Knight's classroom, causing all of the lights in the room to go out with a single flap of her wings. Hardscrabble then told all of Prof. Knight's students (including Mike Wazowski and James P. Sullivan) that they all had to complete a final exam so that they could enter the Scaring Program or else they will be kicked out of the school. Unfortunately, Mike, despite wanting to be a scarer very badly, is unable to scare anyone. And Sulley, despite already being scary, never studied or completed his homework. Because of this, Hardscrabble saw Mike and Sulley get into a big roar-off, ending with both monsters accidentally breaking the dean's prized scream canister. Despite staying calm about it, Hardscrabble had the two both kicked out of the School of Scaring. However, Mike and Sulley found out that the only way to get back into the School of Scaring is to compete in the Scare Games with a fraternity of rejected monsters called Oozma Kappa. And as a result, Mike made a deal with the dean that if they and OK won the Games, he and Sulley would be readmitted to the program. But if they lost, they will be expelled from Monsters University. During the Scare Games, Dean Hardscrabble secretly watched Mike and Sulley competing from afar, aware that they would both fail. But after OK won the Games when they beat Roar Omega Roar in the final round with the scare simulators, Sulley told Hardscrabble that he cheated by setting Mike's simulator level to easy just to make OK win since to him it is a no-win situation for them otherwise due to Mike's inability to scare. The dean ordered him to leave the campus when all of a sudden, she was alerted that Mike had secretly snuck into the door lab, prompting Sulley to go there to save his friend. Hardscrabble then shut down the door in question, which led to a cabin at a campsite until the authorities arrived, but Mike and Sulley managed to escape back by scaring several human adults in the form of a team of police officers. Hardscrabble then had both Mike and Sulley expelled from Monsters University permanently, but was sad to let them go because their actions, while considered as a major offense to her school, ended up surprising her. As Mike and Sulley left, Hardscrabble caught them at the exit and encouraged them to "keep surprising people", wishing them luck in the process. Character Development and Design The Dean was originally to be a male character, whose design was based on an alligator. However, late in the production, a few weeks before starting animation, Dan Scanlon decided the character had to be a female. Character Art Director Jason Deamer says Scanlon likes "to play things again type" and believes that was the trigger of the change, as "a male antagonist Dean is an accepted thing in the college movie genre, so the idea was that it would be more interesting to make her a female; it’s something new".The inspirations for Monsters University’s characters Story Supervisor Kelsey Mann says about Hardscrabble male version that "he just came in and did a lot of yelling and screaming and it didn’t really intimidate you. Hardscrabble's final version It’s a kind of quiet reserved judgment that really sends the chills up your spine".The Story Behind the Story of Monsters University The artists first tried to make minor changes to the male design they had to feminize it, but found it was not sufficient, and started over from scratch.The “Monsters University” Character Who Changed Gender At The Last Minute A team of character designers, comprising artists that worked on the original ''Monsters, Inc., was gathered. They went through many designs, trying basing her on a crab, scorpion, snake, moth, bat and owl. The biggest problem came from that her appearance had to reflect she is both the dean of the school and a legendary Scarer, two ideas that they found were not necessarily compatible. As Deamer explains, "Some designs worked as the Dean of a school but maybe not as the best Scarer ever, and then others works as the most amazing Scarer but not convincing as a Dean, and it wasn't until we came across this giant centipede that it happened." They finally settled on a type of centipede called Scolopendra Gigantea, also known as the Amazonian giant centipede, that combined the creepiness, authority and elegance they wanted Hardscrabble to have. One was brought to Pixar for reference, and was called Kendra the Scolopendra by the MU crew.‘MONSTERS UNIVERSITY’ FUN FACTS PART TWO An expert was also dispatched to manipulate the beast. Hardscrabble's head takes from the crowns of horned lizards, and her wings are based on those of bats and designed to blend into her jacket when folded. Quotes *"Very well. If you win, I will let your entire team into the Scare program. But if you lose, you will leave Monsters University." *"You will not be continuing in the scaring program." *"Mr. Wazowski, what are you doing?" *"Scariness is the true measurement of a monster. If you're not scary, than what kind of monster are you?" *"The two of you did something together that no one has ever done before. You surprised me." Trivia *Hardscrabble bears some resemblance to Maleficent, the villainess of Disney's Sleeping Beauty, especially her dragon form. Curiously enough, the librarian also bears some resemblance to Ursula from The Little Mermaid. *In some ways, Hardscrabble appears to be the complete opposite of Waternoose: while Waternoose appears friendly and kind-natured but is actually cruel and evil, and is therefore the original film's main antagonist; Hardscrabble appears stern and unpleasant but is actually caring and benign, and therefore eventually became an ally to Mike and Sulley. *Hardscrabble's personality resembles Anton Ego's from Ratatouille and the Grand Councilwoman's from Disney's Lilo & Stitch. *When Hardscrabble sees Sulley go into the door leading to the girls' cabin to save Mike Wazowski from several human policemen by roaring at them she yells, "Don't go in there!" A similar line was said by Waternoose at the end of the original film when Sulley and Boo trick him into exposing his evil plans and being arrested by the CDA by luring him into the scare simulation room, which he yells, "Don't go in that room!" *Hardscrabble used to be a member of HSS. *Hardscrabble founded the Scare Games when she was a student, and won them four years in a row. *It is unknown of what happened to Dean Hardscrabble's career when Monsters, Inc. switched from scaring children to making them laugh. It is possible, however, that she still determines which monsters are scary and which ones are not, since other companies may still be reliant on scaring, and the ones that are not scary end up at Monsters, Inc. *"Hardscrabble" actually means "very poor reward, regardless of hard work," which appropriately describes how she treats her students: anyone who does not live up to her expectations or performs poorly cannot attend her school. Gallery Monsters-inc2-208486.jpg MonstersUniversityDean1.png 68296.jpg s305_63pub-pub16-238.jpg|Mike and Hardscrabble make a wager Dean Hardscrabble 1.png 034a cbm1gd 145211207x.jpg vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h24m17s73.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h40m54s33.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h41m04s151.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h41m18s28.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h45m37s69.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-23h17m23s175.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-23h17m09s8.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-23h18m05s76.png Tumblr moyertbQSc1swsdj3o1 1280.jpg Dean-hardscrabble-faculty-id-card.jpg Dean's photo, title and department.jpg References Category:Monsters University characters Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters who fly Category:Schoolteachers Category:Pixar characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Adults Category:Mysterious characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Reformed characters